


Naucz mnie kochać

by Lampira7



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Ktoś musi nauczyć Naruto, jak to jest kochać kogoś





	Naucz mnie kochać

**Author's Note:**

> Ten tekst został napisany ponad 10 lat temu, więc styl może jest dziecinny (w końcu byłam w gimnazjum), ale uznałam, że ludzie wciąż trzymają to na chomiku i chcą to przeczytać, to czemu ponownie tego nie wrzucić. Trochę go poprawiłam, ale w 99% procentach jest taki sam, jak wtedy gdy opublikowałam go na blogu. Tak to blogowy tekst, czyli będziecie cierpieć, ale przynajmniej ja będę widzieć, jak się poprawiłam przez te wszystkie lata.

Uzumaki Naruto, znudzony na śmierć, przechadzał się po lesie. Omijając kolejne drzewo, zobaczył śpiącego Sasuke, który miał na kolanach rozwinięty zwój. Najwyraźniej zasnął, zmęczony, podczas nauki nowej techniki.

Naruto nie mógł przegapić takiej okazji! Podszedł do niego na paluszkach i pochylił się. Gdy był tak blisko, że poczuł jego ciepły oddech na swoim policzku — wrzasnął mu do ucha.

— Sasuke! Śpisz?!

Kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Dalej pochylając się nad nim, zaczął stroić najdziwniejsze miny. Jednak nawet wtedy nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji. Zaskoczony spojrzał na niego z bliska. Twarz przyjaciela wyrażała tylko spokój. Zawsze wykrzywione w nienaturalnym grymasie usta, były teraz lekko uchylone.

_Naprawdę śpi! Nikt nie może tak dobrze udawać. Wygląda tak spokojnie._

Pomyślał Naruto, zbliżając się do kolegi z drużyny z zamiarem pocałowania go.

Kami-sama, co ja wyprawiam? Niech mnie ktoś powstrzyma. Sasuke, powstrzymaj to.

Gdy już miał dotknąć swoimi wargami ust Sasuke, ten złapał go za kark. Naruto myślał, że teraz go odepchnie i zacznie wrzeszczeć. Jakie było jego zaskoczenie, gdy zamiast tego, Uchiha przyciągnął go i pocałował go. Gwałtowny pocałunek był jednak przyjemny, ale po chwili zabrakło mu powietrza.

Odsunął się gwałtownie.

— Nie mogę oddychać. — Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że wręcz siedzi na chłopaku. Zarumieniony, pośpiesznie stanął.

W tym czasie Uchiha zwinął zwój, a gdy skończył, wstał i spokojnie powiedział:

— Powinieneś oddychać przez nos, ciołku.

— Uważasz, że nie umiem się całować?!

Wściekły Naruto zbliżył się do niego i zarzucając mu ręce na szyję, przycisnął swoje usta do jego. Po chwili, zadowolony, odsunął się.

— I co teraz na to powiesz?

Odpowiedzią jaką otrzymał było pchnięcie na drzewo i gwałtowne oraz namiętne pocałunki. Sasuke wsunął mu język do ust i rozsunął suwak w kurtce. Kiedy to zrobił, nosem odsunął materiał z ramienia przyjaciela, aby polizać nagą skórę.

Na ten gest, Uzumaki wyrwał się przestraszony.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? Co to ma znaczyć? — spytał, zasuwając kurtkę.

Sasuke stał jeszcze przez chwilę z zaciśniętymi pięściami, a kiedy się lekko uspokoił, krzyknął:

— Głupku, chce się z tobą kochać!

— To zalicza się do kochania? — Sasuke spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale Naruto kontynuował z wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. — Bo ja nie wiem, co znaczy kochać i jak się trzeba zachowywać.

Po swojej wypowiedzi zaczął się rozbierać. Sasuke podszedł do niego i ubrał go na nowo.

— Nie trzeba, Uzumaki.

— Ale ja chcę nauczyć się kochać. Proszę, naucz mnie tego!

— Dobrze…

Sasuke złapał chłopaka za brodę i delikatnie podniósł mu głowę. Naruto zamknął oczy, czekając na pocałunek. Jednak zamiast tego, poczuł lekkie muśnięcie w czoło, a później w czubek nosa, na policzkach i powiekach. Były delikatne, jak dotyk skrzydeł motyla. Powoli zaczął się rozluźniać i pojękiwać cicho z przyjemności. Widząc to, Uchiha pocałował go w usta, a gdy nie napotkał żadnego oporu, rozchylił jego wargi językiem i wsunął go do środka. Powoli, żeby Uzumaki się przyzwyczaił, badał jego podniebienie i wewnętrzną stronę policzków. W końcu, napotkał język Naruto, który nieśmiało zaczął oddawać pocałunek.

Ręka Sasuke powędrowała pod bluzkę chłopaka, zaczynając opuszkami palców drażnić jego sutek. W tym samym czasie, jego usta zmieniły położenie, przechodząc na szyję, na przemian ją ssąc i podgryzając. Naruto coraz ciężej oddychał. Pisnął zaskoczony, gdy przyjaciel zsunął dłoń na jego krocze. Słysząc to, Sasuke delikatnymi gestami nakłonił go do położenia się na trawie. Rozpiął mu spodnie, po czym je ściągnął. Powoli pochylił się nad męskością niższego chłopaka. Chuchnął na nią ciepłym oddechem, a gdy usłyszał głośny jęk wydobywający się z ust Naruto, polizał jej czubek, aż w końcu wziął ją całą do ust. Poruszał głową w górę i w dół, jednocześnie pracując językiem. W lesie było słychać tylko śpiew ptaków i pojedyncze jęki.

— Sasuke, ja zaraz…

Na te słowa chłopak przyśpieszył ruchy. Naruto ostatni raz krzyknął i wygiął plecy w niekontrolowanej rozkoszy. Sasuke połknął wszystko i przytulił się do szlochającego chłopaka. Po wszystkim pocałował go głęboko i mocno.

— Pamiętaj, że cię kocham i nie tylko na ten sposób można to okazywać. Wszystkiego cię nauczę.

Naruto pokiwał twierdząco i wtulił się bardziej w przyjaciela, a teraz również i kochanka.


End file.
